


Happily

by samakiwi



Series: Samantha's Gallavich Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Future Fic, Gallavich Week, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl asks Ian & Mickey when they know if a person is 'the one'. </p><p>Gallavich Week Day 2 - "Come What May"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

It had been months since Mickey had come out, but only weeks since the doctors officially declared Ian’s meds to be working and told Ian his illness was looking up. The multiple prescriptions he had been taking had kicked in almost right away, but there were always adjustments that were “necessary for them to be perfect”, according to the very expensive doctor that Jimmy/Steve/Jack had paid for when he had unexpectedly returned and heard about Ian’s situation.

“Wake up, princess, your family is here and they don’t give a shit about your beauty rest.” Mickey said as he nudged up against Ian on the bed, already fully dressed and ready for the day.

“Uhhhhh, fine. I’m up. I’m up.” Ian slowly sat up and dropped from the bed, pulling on whatever clothes were closest to his side of Mickey’s bed.

“Carl said he wanted to talk to you… well actually he said us but I have a feeling I don’t want to know what he wants to talk about because he always asks the stupidest fucking questions.” Mickey said as he stood by the door watching Ian’s every move, admiring his perfect boyfriend because he could.

“He probably just wants to ask about gay sex or something. If he wants to talk to both of us, I’m going to assume that’s what it’s about. Because everyone uses euphemisms when they explain anything about being gay to Carl, which I still think is fucking hilarious.” Ian smiled at Mickey as he slipped into a pair of Mickey’s shorts then leaned in to kiss him, which Mickey allowed as he grabbed Ian’s waist and pulled their bodies as close together as he could possibly get them. They broke apart when a loud burst of laughter from the living room interrupted their bliss.

“Mmm I missed this. You’re going to have to explain to me why we couldn’t make out while your meds were stabilizing, because that was fucking torture.” Mickey smiled a small smile at Ian, then grabbed his hand to bring him to the living room where his family was waiting.

“Hey Ian! We heard the good news about your appointment yesterday!” Fiona smiled widely and fully and brought Ian into the center of what ended up being a massive group hug consisting of everyone in the room but Mickey.

“Yeah, guess who’s not crazy anymore?” Ian laughed, rejoining Mickey who was now sitting on one of the couches. Everyone else laughed at Ian’s joke too, even though it was sort of untrue. First of all, he was never ‘crazy’ in the first place, and second of all, he wasn’t cured of being Bipolar. It was just under control for now.

The laughter broke out into full conversation between people. Fiona chatted with Debbie, Matty (no one knew why he was there), and Veronica who were all also taking turns holding Jemma and Amy. Kev and Lip were talking with Mandy, Lip all the while preoccupying Liam.

Carl eventually found his way over to Mickey and Ian, grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him into Mickey’s room so they could talk.

“Ian, this is really fucking important.” Carl said, looking somewhat urgent about whatever it was.

“Is this about gay sex, because I swear to god if you ask that one more time…” Ian started, smiling even though he was trying to be serious.

“No, no, some kid in my class has two dads and explained that to me a few months ago, I’m good on that subject.” Carl said. Both Mickey and Ian’s jaws dropped. “What? I wanted to know, he knew, he told me, and it was over. And now I never want to know again, because I don’t want to think about you two doing anything that he described, ever. Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to ask.”

“Okay, well spit it out, kid.” Mickey pushed.

“I wanted to know how you know if someone is the one for you. Like that you want to be with forever.” Carl asked, dead serious and panic-ridden look in his eyes.

“Jesus fucking Christ, do I have to stay in here for you to answer this.” Mickey rolled his eyes, clearly not amused. Ian was laughing his ass off at Mickey’s reaction.

“Yes, you do, Mick.” Ian said clasping Mickey’s hand with his own and trying to calm himself down before addressing Carl again. “Is this about Bonnie? How long have you two been together?”

“Yeah, it’s Bonnie. It’s been five months.” Carl replied.

“Christ, Ian, are you seriously gonna get all cheesy and tell him that I’m the one for you or some shit? Did you really have to ask us, Carl?” Mickey asked both of them.

“I was gonna ask Lip, actually, but we all know how his girlfriends turn out like. And Fiona isn’t the best with relationship advice, as I’m sure you’ve experienced. You two are the only ones I’ve known that have been in a relationship for longer than a month without trust issues and shit.” Carl clarified.

“Well, Carl.” Ian started, knowing he wanted to make this as cheesy as possible so Mickey would be cringing for hopefully the rest of the day. “I thought I knew Mickey was the one when he came out for me..”

“I did not come out for you!” Mickey interjected, glaring at Ian.

“Sure, yeah, whatever.” Ian grinned back at Mickey, that stupid smile, and winked at him. “Anyway, I didn’t actually realize that he was the one until he took care of me when we first found out I was bipolar. Most people would have dropped me off at home and given up on me, but not Mickey. I knew then, even though I couldn’t express it. I was so, so low, but I heard him tell Fiona that he was going to take care of me. I wanted to feel so happy about it, but I couldn’t. At the time I just felt terrible that anyone had to take care of me. I didn’t want anyone to have to take care of me, and I especially didn’t want to take care of myself. But when I got out of my low that was the one thing I really remembered. Mickey wanting to take care of me. I knew that he wouldn’t give up on me, and that made me realize that I didn’t ever want to give up on him either. If you would take care of Bonnie like Mickey would take care of me, or vice versa, you know it’s right.”

The whole time Ian spoke, Mickey sat speechless. He never knew that Ian heard all of that, or that that was how he felt. He bit his lower lip hard while Ian talked to keep himself from tearing up. What made it worse was that that was the moment that Mickey knew, too. He was going to fucking say it, obviously, but it was. It was the moment he knew he always wanted Ian to be okay and he wanted to make sure that Ian was always okay.

“Shit, Gallagher, you are sappy as fuck.” Mickey tried to laugh the tears off, and it worked for the moment.

“Hopeless romantic, if I do say so myself.” Ian confirmed.

“Well damn, that was a better answer than I thought I’d get from you.” Carl added. Ian smacked him on the side of the head.

“Watch it, shithead. Get out of here, go entertain Liam or something.” Ian smiled as he helped Carl up, kicked him out of Mickey’s room, and closed the door behind him.

“Ian.” Mickey said, only loud enough for Ian to hear.

“Yeah?” Ian questioned, a little confused.

“I didn’t know you heard all that, when you were in that horrible depression. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I guess it never came up. Didn’t think it was that important.”

“You didn’t think it was important?”

Mickey and Ian had moved so they were sitting across from each other on Mickey’s bed, Ian on the top leaning into the pillows and Mickey sitting cross-legged at the bottom.

“No. Well I guess not that it wasn’t important, just not… relevant I guess?”

“Well it’s really fucking important.”

“Ya think?”

They caught each other’s eyes in the middle of the conversation and hadn’t lost eye contact. Mickey stared into Ian’s eyes for what felt like an eternity but was probably thirty seconds, although he would never admit to looking at Ian’s eyes anyway.

“I fucking love you.” Mickey said after the pause.

“What?” Ian looked completely in awe.

“I don’t repeat myself, Gallagher. You heard me.” Mickey smiled a half-smile.

Ian just smiled. After another pause, he spoke up again.

“Why now?”

“What do you mean ‘why now’?” Mickey asked.

“I mean, why now. Like, why did you decide to tell me now? Have you even said it to anyone else before? Even family?”

“No. I haven’t said it. Ever. Not that I can remember, at least. Maybe when my mom was still around. I just.. well, hearing you talk about feeling like you didn’t want me to take care of you. I wanted you to know that I do. I do want to take care of you. Even if you don’t want me to, I do. And I thought that was the best way to tell you I care. ”

“You know what, Mickey? I fucking love you, too.”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s shirt and pulled both of them back onto the pillow at the top of Mickey’s bed. They kissed, slowly at first, then more heated. Ian flipped Mickey onto his back and kissed him more, trailing kisses down his neck and across his jawline. Their warmth radiated onto each other.

Most of the rest of the afternoon was spent in Mickey’s bedroom in between short conversations with the company, and thankfully the “Stay the Fuck Out” sign worked with the Gallaghers, because nobody would have wanted to walk in on them that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of fit both day one and day two and i wrote it at like midnight so i'm posting it on day two and i'm sorry if it has a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes because i'm too lazy to proofread


End file.
